


I'll Tell You A Story

by RandyWrites



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: StephCass snippet collections
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 18





	I'll Tell You A Story

“You’re a gremlin. You know that, right?” Stephanie sighed looking at the chaos before her.

Cass’ bedroom seemed to be filled to the brim with every pillow available in Wayne Manor. From her brothers’ favorite bed pillows to couch cushions to various decorative pillows from everywhere in between. She had fortified the room into the ultimate landscape of plush and fabric.

“Takes one… to know one,” Cass’ muffled voice called from somewhere within the pillow fortress.

Steph crouched down to peer inside the dimly lit opening, more of a rabbithole than a proper pillow fort ‘doorway’.

“Using blankets for your roof probably would’ve been better.”

“But that’s not… as _challenging_ ,” Cass countered, her voice somehow sounding impossibly farther.

The blonde gave a sigh before following her girlfriend inside, hunched down on her hands and knees and careful not to touch any of the pillows at her sides, lest they end up buried alive underneath them.

“How the hell did you get fairy lights in here?”

“Very carefully,” the Bat laughed, “But Tim and Alfred helped.”

“And in exchange they got to keep their pillows, I take it?”

“Yup!”

Stephanie laughed incredulously, finding her way through the maze of pillows, eventually finding Cass’ hiding spot, a corner in which she was curled underneath a blanket, Tim’s gameboy in hand as her eyes were focused with laser intensity on its small screen.

“Whatcha got?” Steph asked, snuggling in next to the Bat and pulling the blankets up to cover them both together.

“Pokémon,” Cass explained, adjusting herself so Steph could watch her play, “Tim said... it helps with strategy.”

Steph gave a snort, “More like he’s hoping you’ll find something rare to trade with him.”

“He’ll have to beat me… in a battle first.”

“A pokémon battle or a real-life battle?”

Cass paused the game as she thought it over for a moment, nodding to herself as she found her answer. “Both.”

Steph chuckled before resting her head against Cass’ shoulder, content to watch and listen as the Bat made quick work of another gym leader.

Their silence was only broken a half-hour later, as Jason’s heavy steps from down the hall were followed by a bellowing, “ _Quit stealing all the pillows_!”

And they all soon came tumbling down around the girls.


End file.
